


I don't mind

by pterawaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blood, Comfort, Drabble, M/M, National Sciles Day, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles and Scott declare themselves mates, Scott becomes a True Alpha. Stiles insists on helping Scott through the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same verse as my upcoming [Sciles Mini Bang](http://scilesminibang.tumblr.com/) and [Sciles Big Bang](http://scilesbigbang.tumblr.com/) stories. As such, it contains spoilers for those stories. The artwork is my own.

"You know I don't mind, right?" Stiles says, sitting down on the floor facing Scott. Scott looks up from where he has his hands in his lap. There's still blood on Scott's wrists, seeping into the wrists of Scott's red hoodie, but for now it feels like Scott's in control. "I don't care that you're stronger than me now."

"I could hurt you," Scott replies, finally unclenching his fists. He wipes the blood from his palms onto the front of his hoodie. 

Stiles, his mouth open so he doesn't have to smell the blood as strongly, shakes his head. "You won't."

"How do you know that?" Scott sighs, his gaze landing on Stiles' knee. "Have you ever met a True Alpha before?"

Scoffing, Stiles says, "No. But I've met _you_."

"It's so hard to control," Scott whispers, though the edges of his lips start to turn up. "It hasn't felt like this since I was a kid."

"So, you'll learn," Stiles assures Scott, shuffling forward on his knees and taking Scott's face in his hands. "I'll help you."

Stiles feels Scott's smile between his hands, and it makes Stiles grin in return. "If you get hurt, your dad is gonna kill me."

"Nah," Stiles insists, leaning over to kiss Scott's lips. "I'm pretty sure he likes you better than he likes me." Stiles pulls at Scott's arm until he's up on his knees too, pressing against Stiles and letting his arms wrap around Stiles' back. "Besides, when's the last time you heard of a werewolf hurting their mate?"

A dark look passes over Scott's face and Stiles mentally kicks himself for stepping on that land mine. Rather than set Scott off again, it makes Scott hiss, "I'll never be like him." 

The vehemence in Scott's voice makes Stiles shiver and press his nose to Scott's neck. He still smells the same as before he was an alpha, which Stiles finds surprising, but in that way where he probably should have guessed it. Nothing's changed about Scott, not really, and it won't. Stiles is sure of that. "No. Never," he says against Scott's skin. 

Scott rumbles and holds Stiles close.

Stiles only stands for a few seconds of hugging before he gets bored, and slides one of his hands down the back of Scott's pants, squeezing Scott's butt cheek. Scott laughs, which was the point of the move, and gets to his feet, lifting Stiles as he does it and throwing Stiles onto the bed. Scott's eyes flash red, and Stiles licks his lips in anticipation.


End file.
